(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a silicon carbide (SiC), and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Typically, a power semiconductor device is required to have low turn-on resistance or a low saturated voltage to reduce power loss in a conductive state when a substantial amount of current flows. Further, the power semiconductor device has an inverse directional high voltage at a p-type and n-type (PN) conjunction thereof, which may be applied to opposite terminals of the power semiconductor device when it is turned off or when a switch is turned off to have a high breakdown voltage characteristic. When various power semiconductor devices that satisfy electrical and physical conditions are packaged in one module the number of semiconductor devices included in the packaged module and electrical specifications thereof may vary based on the system conditions.
Generally, a three-phase power semiconductor module is used to generate a Lorentz force for driving a motor. In particular, the three-phase power semiconductor module adjusts a current and power applied to the motor to determine a driven state of the motor. Although conventional silicon insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) and silicon diodes have been included and used in three-phase semiconductor modules, the three-phase semiconductor module typically include silicon carbide (SiC) metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) and silicon carbide diodes to minimize power consumption and increase a switching speed thereof. When the silicon IGBTs or silicon carbide MOSFETs are connected to separate diodes, a plurality of wires are required for the connection. Since parasitic capacitance and inductance occur due to the plurality of wires, the switching speed of the module may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.